Home For Christmas
by Sammie704
Summary: Just a short Spemily Christmas Story. Spencer is late and with only 3 days until Christmas with she make it home for Emily. Also some Haleb and Ezria. : Takes place while the girls are in their second year of college.


Chapter 1

She walked up the old staircase back to her dorm room; she took in the carvings on the railing and the smell of the school. Realization hit her that she wouldn't be back for another month or so. Winter break had already started, only not for her, although her classes had ended and her work was done, she still had practice every day. She did love swimming but she was in need of a break and she knew she would be seeing Spencer soon.

Spencer. Oh, that was what she needed right now. The sound of her raspy voice could not suffice her need, she wanted her smell, her smile, and she wanted to be with her and to see her in her dorky t-shirts that she wore on her off days.

Emily got back to her dorm room, one more bag to pack, just necessities, easy work. Spencer on the other hand, she wouldn't be packing, Emily already knew, she would have maybe one bag packed _maybe_. The swimmer sat at her desk, pictures of Spencer were taped down to the side along with a poster of the Olympic Swim Team. She picked up her cell phone and called Spence hoping she would pick up right away.

"Spencer? Are you packed up yet?"

"Uh." Even that simple syllable made Emily swoon, she loved her girlfriends voice. "I think I'm going to be a little late."

"Why? Spence, please tell me you aren't doing extra credit work." She laughed at her own joke.

"I'm not, I promise. I just haven't packed yet."

"Spencer." The swimmer groaned disappointedly. "There are three days left until Christmas and our party with the girls is on Christmas Eve. You knew we were leaving today, why haven't you packed?"

"I just kept putting it off."

"How is it that you get your homework a week in advance but when it comes to packing you are such a slacker?" Emily laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry. I just, I hate packing so much." There was a pause that lingered from over the phone. Just drive to home to Rosewood, see your family and tell everyone I'll be home soon."

Emily sighed. "You better get here soon!"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Now pack!" They both laughed and Spencer hung up.

The swimmer reluctantly grabbed her last bag and headed to her car. Just another day would go by without seeing Spencer. She didn't want to go home without her there it would just remind her of last year.

Spencer never knew what to pack, she had miscellaneous items covering her bed and one backpack full of what she thought she needed and it was barely anything. She decided it would have to be good enough and threw a book into the bag, you never knew when a book would come in handy.

The cool water ran over her face she needed to calm down, she began her ritual of getting ready; wash face, brush teeth, put on contacts and doing her hair. This all took about half an hour and she was so good, it was down to the last second. Anxiety her worst enemy was already kicking in, she hated being late, and long drives, both of which she would have to do today. Fumbling for her contacts case, it opened and both dropped to the floor.

"Seriously?" She mumbled.

Unfortunately enough those were her last ones, making her put on her glasses that she hadn't wore since the night of Allison's disappearance. Her mother had taken her out to get contacts the week before as a graduation gift. The black frames were no less dorky than the previous years. Staring back from the mirror was a nerd a nobody all before Allison picked her and the others. She didn't miss it at all, of course she missed Allison, well some of Allison. After A and the trouble it had caused the four girls she was glad it was over. She never wanted to go back.

Frowning in the mirror at her appearance for one last time, she grabbed her coat and took off to the door. Her car was immaculate, not one grain of dirt settled on the carpet. The Range Rover still had its new Car smell even though she had it for two years. Key in the ignition, engine growling, and the radio played steady Christmas music in the background.

One hour. That's how long she'd been driving. She needed to use the bathroom and was in need of coffee. Still hours away from Rosewood she longed for a break from this long drive back, but she couldn't stop, her Emily needed her and she did too. There was not one rest stop on this never ending highway. And then, wait _wait, _what was that noise? Her car clanked and stalled. She was stuck in the middle of the highway.

"You are kidding Me!"


End file.
